Cheerful
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Animado, extraño y con una gran ambición. Eran las tres palabras con las que describías a tu víctima. Dedicado. [LectorxPersonaje]


**Cheerful**

 _Animado, extraño y con una gran ambición. Eran las tres palabras con las que describías a tu víctima. Dedicado. [LectorxPersonaje]_

* * *

 _Bien... no sé como decir esto, pero me sentí tan estúpidamente feliz al ver que me dedicaron algo (quizá si fue a posta o no xD). Que decidí devolver el gesto, alá, espero que te guste, Lev es un reto._

 **Dedicado a Ayano-chan13**

 _Capítulo único. Largo._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **Cheerful**

Oh, bendito y desgraciado calor del verano japonés. Había sido bastante tonto de tu parte salir casi a las tres de la tarde solo con una polera sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, a comprar un helado para refrescarte.

¿Tonto?, si fue tonto. El negocio estaba cerrado y por más que golpeaste la ventanilla para que el dueño te abriera, solo te levantó el dedo del medio desde su refrescante sombra en un claro indicio de que no levantaría su cómodo trasero para sofocarse y abrirte la puerta. Quisiste ahorcarlo con la mirada, pero al recordar que no tenías superpoderes, solo le devolviste la grosería de la misma forma al tiempo que te girabas rápidamente como toda una _fem fatale_ con el pelo al viento y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Cuidado!

Alcanzaste a dar marcha atrás antes de chocar con el poste parlante frente a ti, ni siquiera le miraste al rostro, solo podías ver la parte de su estómago. Un _maldito titan,_ ¿Cuanto media?, ¿Dos metros?, ¿Eso era legal?, ¿Qué le daban de comer?, _¿Esteroides?_.

— Fíjate por donde caminas entonces.

Y seguiste con tu camino, el chico que dejaste atrás solo quedó en silencio con su rostro ladeado hacía el lado izquierdo en un gesto adorable felino. Si lo hubieras visto hasta le habrías hecho una fotografía para subirla al internet.

Pero no, querías algo para refrescarte. El maldito calor te volvía loca, si fuera por ti, te irías a Rusia.

 _Calientita_ al lado de la estufa, con una taza de café entre las manos mientras escuchabas algo de música lenta, era un mucho mejor panorama que una piscina al sol, con calor, niños corriendo y sujetos coqueteando con chicas en bikini.

— Ugh.

Soltaste con desagrado al llegar cerca de una calle con sombra y máquinas expendedoras de refrescos. Renunciarías al maldito helado, solo te comprarías una soda antes de volver a casa con el orgullo levemente intacto. Metiste las monedas por el orificio, presionaste con furia el botón y esperaste.

Esperaste, esperaste y nada... estabas por comenzar a patear la máquina cuando una risita te alertó que no estabas sola. Te volteaste tratando de matar con la mirada, pero tus intenciones quedaron allí, reconocías levemente la remera blanca y la altura, más su rostro exuberante, ojos penetrantes y apariencia intimidante solo te asustó.

Demonios, ahora se iba a vengar y quitarte tu dinero, maldito matón sin suerte. Ya habías puesto todo lo que tenías en la maquinita ladrona.

— Luces más pequeña de cerca —pronunció con una sonrisa.

Abriste la boca con toda la intención de soltarle un insulto cuando el se acercó de manera rápida, _endemoniadamente felina_ , quedando justo a tu lado. Solo le bastó alzar una de sus manos para llegar a la cabeza de la máquina y comenzar a golpearla.

Dos bebidas cayeron, las tomó y te ofreció una con una sonrisa animada. Demasiado entusiasmo para ti, parecía brillar de alegría.

— Suele suceder con esta, pero siempre suelta dos cuando la golpeas arriba.

— Oh, mi salvador —soltaste, recibiendo la botella. Él te miró desde lo alto—. ¿Debo darte mi número de teléfono en agradecimiento?

La cara de Lev era un poema. Si hubieras podido describirla en un _emoticon_ de celular probablemente hubieras usado dos puntos para sus ojos y una "V" para su boca.

— Con unas disculpas por lo de antes me bastaría —soltó algo confundido, casi sin entender.

— Oh, el jovencito es gracioso.

Y el maldito calor se convirtió en una conversación animada, violación a la máquina de bebidas para sacar unas cuatro latas más, bromas que alguno de los dos no entendía, bromas sobre alturas, cosas de como ser el _as_ de Nekoma, Nekoma mismo, Kenma Kozume y el peinado tonto de Kuroo Tetsurō.

Eran ridículamente parecidos, animados y con el mismo sentido del humor tan estúpido, que apostabas millones a que seguro lo golpeaban cada vez que soltaba alguno de sus desvaríos. Era extraño, pero amigable. Al menos el punto que te dejó ver, y el que nunca se toparan en la escuela solo te hacía pensar en lo pequeño que podía resultar el mundo cuando se daban las coincidencias.

— Bueno, debo irme.

Te levantaste del piso perezosa, el calor había pasado ya un poco así que podías retornar tranquila a casa. Lev te siguió con la mirada desde su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

— Nos vemos a la vuelta de vacaciones entonces —se animó, giraste un poco para sonreírle de manera perfilada mostrando tus dedos en señal de paz.

— Eso o podríamos quedar para violentar máquinas a golpes y obtener refrescos gratis.

— ¡Me parece buena idea!, ¡Dame tu número!

Y extrañamente habías ligado, no de manera obvia claro, sabías que para Lev las cosas funcionaban a un nivel diferente. Pero pasarte el cuento de "verano", "chico" y "amor" en una misma frase era mil veces mejor que un helado. Tu chica interna, femenina y tontamente _rosa_ , se regocijó tanto que te fuiste saltando a casa.

Hablaron casi hasta la madrugada vía esa nueva mensajería gratis con internet. Se rieron de estupideces, hablaron de deportes y se fueron a la cama. Por la mañana te sorprendió invitándote a ir por un bocado de sandía con los chicos del club luego de una práctica, ¿cómo decir que no?, era un trozo de sandía.

Comida gratis. Sería un pecado dejarla ir.

Asististe, te presentaste de manera común a los demás a pesar de que conocías a varios de vista. Habían algunos otros chicos, más chicas y los dos entrenadores; disfrutaron de una tarde divertida con sandía, pistolas de agua, ropa mojada y violencia contra Lev. Comenzaste a pensar que tu regreso a clases no iba a ser tan aburrido como el resto de los años solo por contar con la presencia de aquel maldito _titan._

Salieron un par de veces más en la semana siguiente, tanto solos, como con amigos. La idea de un amor de verano pronto se fue suicidando mientras tu chica interna se derretía cual vela al sol; solo querías disfrutar de tu maldito verano, tirarías todas las porquerías de revistas adolescentes al tacho de la basura lo antes posible. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

El que comenzara a gustarte aquel maldito alto medio ruso definitivamente no era la razón.

Claro que no la era.

¿Y entonces cuál era la maldita razón para que se te revolviera el estómago cada vez que te miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes?, ¿Por qué tus mejillas se encendían de un ligero rubor cada vez que pasaba junto a ti y sentías su aroma?, ¿Qué significaba ese nerviosismo las veces en las que caminaban y tu mano rozaba con alguna parte de su brazo?

Dejaste de pensar en esas cosas la semana antes de entrar a clases, semana donde no se vieron y tampoco hablaron mucho vía mensajería debido a los entrenamientos. Te sentiste un poco aliviada.

— _Yo soy el viento. Tan veloz como el viento ... Yo soy el bosque. Tan silencioso como el bosque. Y ... Soy flexible... ¡Como un gato!_

Lo viste saltar, hacer uno de sus remates y festejar. Aplaudiste fascinada, él te dedicó un pulgar en alto y siguió concentrado en su juego debido a una reprimenda vaga de Kenma.

¿Cuanto había pasado ya desde que lo conocías?, ¿Tres meses?, quizá un poco más en días. Pero nunca te cansabas de tu animada personalidad, ni siquiera cuando llegaba junto a ti, te revolvía el cabello con su mano sudada y te comentaba algo con respecto un partido.

Algo de lo que no te enterabas nunca, eras un poco cero en cuanto al vóley, solo habías comenzado a aprender gracias a Lev con sus explicaciones de novato. El ir a verle jugar al menos una vez por semana te había abierto los ojos a un mundo nuevo, interesante, uno que querías probar.

— ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a jugar? —los ojos del más alto brillaron, te reíste.

— ¿Quedaste maravillada con las habilidades del _as_ de Nekoma?, hehe —con una mano bajo su mentón asintió complacido.

— Oh mira, Kuroo- _kun_ hizo un remate estupendo.

Habías hecho aquello solo para molestarle, tu mirada puesta en el interior del gimnasio poco estaba cerca de ver a Kuroo.

O a ver algo más que unos ojos verdes.

Lev había tomado de tu mentón con sus dedos para girar tu rostro hacía su posición y besarte, agachándose un poco. El contacto, aunque breve y sin mayor profundidad fue suficiente como para hacer colorear tus mejillas.

\- ¿Ahora si te sientes maravillada por mis habilidades?

Maravillada, enamorada, sedienta, _hambrienta_. Ya querías irte a Rusia.

* * *

 _Espero que te guste, ¡Me encantó escribir sobre Lev! 3_

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
